


Where Do I Begin?

by SallyExactly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Journal, Past Character Death, Timeline Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyExactly/pseuds/SallyExactly
Summary: The last moments of timeline zero.





	Where Do I Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> A charity drive prompt fill based on the words "Garcy, journal, fate."

She sat on the steps to the Mothership, and stared at the battered book in her hands. She ran one thumb across its edge.

She didn’t look up at the quiet footsteps, because they could only belong to one person.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Amy asked softly.

Lucy finally looked up at her little sister. Gaunt, limping, going grey before thirty. Lucy’s fury with Rittenhouse intensified all over again… and Amy had been _lucky_.

She tried and failed to manage even a bleak smile. “I’m 100% sure this is a bad idea.”

But what other choice did they have?

Rittenhouse had killed Jiya last week, trapping her in the hold of an exploding freighter. Lucy knew deep down it wouldn’t be long before they found her and Amy, too. And then their victory would be complete.

No, Lucy had to fight them the only way she had left. By wiping out this whole damn timeline. By changing things from the very beginning.  _Before_ the very beginning.

Amy nodded slowly. “And you’ve decided who?”

Lucy stared at the cracked, stained concrete floor, but didn’t see it. They had, sadly, options. Jiya, most recently, a genius and a fierce fighter. Tony, the father of time travel and their resident expert, whose knowledge had let them stay ahead of even Connor Mason, until Rittenhouse had poisoned him. Stan, whom Rittenhouse had simply dumped in his own timeline to die. Wyatt, their loyal protector.

But she knew.

“Garcia,” she said quietly. When Amy didn’t say anything, she looked up: “He’s NSA,” she explained defensively. “He has contacts all over the world, he’ll know what to do with this—” She lifted the journal. “Better than any of the others—”

“You don’t have to justify anything to me, Lucy,” Amy said gently.

Garcia Flynn: the man who’d come into her life like a wrecking ball and shown a much more innocent Lucy the truth about Rittenhouse and her family. The man she’d hated for ripping away her illusions. The man who, in a way, had started all of this, who’d become her stalwart and unwavering partner.

The man whom she’d realized fourteen months, two weeks, five days, and four hours ago— two hours too late— that she loved.

“He’s the smartest person I know, and he already hates Rittenhouse as much as I ever will,” Lucy said softly.

She remembered him finding her in the ruins of the Blitz, utterly uncaring that she was holding him at gunpoint. “Come with me, Lucy,” he’d told her. “Do you want to live the rest of your life doing what you know isn’t right because you’re afraid of them? Or do you want to  _fight_ them? Together?”

She’d hesitated. He’d held out his hand. “Trust me,” he’d whispered.

Now, she had to ask the same of him.

“If anyone can change our fate, it’s him,” she said finally.

An alarm sounded. Lucy reached for her gun as Amy looked at the security monitors. Her eyes widened. “We have to get out of here!” She hit the self-destruct sequence for their equipment and limped towards the Mothership.

Lucy grabbed the journal and scrambled up the stairs. She stayed at the hatch, covering Amy, until Amy was inside. She heard the front door explode in as she initiated the start sequence. Bullets were pinging off the side of the Mothership by the time the grav train got up to speed and wrenched them out of the present.

This really was it. Their last, wild, desperate chance, pinned on one indomitable fighter…

They landed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Love Story."


End file.
